screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Stray Samurai (Season 1)
(TV-PG-LV) Stray Samurai - Episode 1: "Tale of Kazuhisa Hisoka!" ___________________________________________________ "Sunlight," Father said, "Isn't it just beautiful?" "Yes," Son replied, "It is." Father set down a scroll on the table, and continued eating his bowl of newly-cooked ramen. "Father," Son asked,"How did you and mother meet again?" Father stopped, and looked at him, as if to say something, but cotinued eating. Son stay still, watching life go by outside. He saw incredible things. From birds, to bugs, and, well, to everything. Kazuhisa was always fascinated with nature, and used most of his free time to discover it. "Son," Father said, and disrupted Kazuhisha's gazing,"Do you want to look at nature?" Kazuhisa, or rather Son, froze, and seemed somewhat surprised. After Mother's death, some years ago, Father refused to go anywhere with his son, except for around the house. "Serious?" Kazuhisa asked. "Yes, serious," Father replied, with a faint smile on his face. "I've noticed I've been a bit of a jerk lately. I haven't spent enough time with my own son. I think it's time for me to forget the past, and move on. I don't think your mother would accept of me acting like this. C'mon, son." Both father and son walked out of the door, that morning, eager to start their day of bonding. "Look!" Father pointed, as they walked along a forest trail. "It's a rabbit." Now, Kazuhisa was only, but a child, so he asked, "Father, what does a rabbit do to help the earth?" Father looked at him, with a smirk on his face. "They rid the earth of the out-of-control carrot population!" he chuckled. Kazuhisa managed to burst into laughter, and the two of them sped up a hill. Dusk approached. "You know, son," Father looked at Kazuhisa. "Me and my father used to do this practically ever morning, but you know what one of the best things was?" "What?" Son asked, eager to hear. "Me and my father used to go to the lake, and fish," he said. "One day, we decided to use a boat. Suddenly, he tipped over, and got all soaked! It was one memorable day. We just kept laughing together." The two laughed. Father stopped. "You know, son," Father sat down. "When were just laughing just now, it kind of sounded like when me and my father were laughing that day." Kazuhisa smiled. That night, they sat at a campfire, telling stories to each other. "You wanted to here how me and your mother met, right?" "Yes, I did." "Well, it all started one day, when I was working on my uncle's field, plowing the weeds and rice. I was payed each time, based on how good I did. This particular day, I did super good, so uncle decided to set me free, with a ton-load of yen. You see, my uncle was not a peasant, is why he afforded to give me all this money in the first place. In fact, he was the richest man in the village. He owned the biggest property. I decided to set out, and look for a home that I could purchase. Finally, I found one. It was the most beautiful house you would ever see. The roof was elegantly designed, as if a whole bunch of swans made it. The door was like something out of heaven. I wanted this house so much. I could afford it, but then I met your mother. She was beautiful, and, to make things more understandable, sexy. We instantly fell in love, and..." Father froze, and turned his ear towards a few bushes behind them. "What is it, Father?" "Oh, nothing..." Father turned towards his son again. "Anyways, she wanted another house. It was simpler. It was not as beautiful as the one I wanted, but I forgot all about it. If she wanted this house, I wanted it, too. Do you know what house that was?" "Which one?" "Guess." Kazuhisa smiled. "Yup. This one." "After awhile, I got so used to this house, I didn't want to give it up. I especially didn't want to give it up after..." Father shed a little tear. "Well, after your mother died." Kazuhisa tried to cheer him up, by giving him words of comfort. "But," Father said, "Do you know what my biggest accomplishment was?" Son looked at him. "You," Father said. "Thanks, Father." More sounds came from the bushes. Father turned, and so did Kazuhisa. "Show yourself, bastard!" Father yelled. Suddenly, while Kazuhisa turned his back, there was a slash of a sword. Kazuhisa turned around again, and Father was gone. "Huh, father? Are you still here?" Kazuhisa shut down for nearly three weeks. He awoke again, to find himself in a strange place. It had a somewhat peaceful enviroment. In the background, he could hear yells, as if someone were fighting. "Hello?" was the first thing he said. "You're awake," a gentle voice said, and a hand lay on his waist. Kazuhisa looked around, to find young men practicing how to use a sword. He saw a woman looking down at him. "What's your name, little one?" she asked. "K...Kazuhisa," he said. "That's a beautiful name," she said. "Why don't you join us for some tea?" "That'll be g...great." "Hey, Fusao!" she said. "I found a boy the other day. He was face down in the dirt, with no food or water." "Hmm...this seems serious." "Of course, it's serious, Fusao! He was all alone! He could've been killed!" Suddenly, Kazuhisa repeated the word "killed" in his mind, and began to cry. "Why are you crying, Kazuhisa? What's wrong?" the lady asked, with a sad face. "I don't know!" Kazuhisa ran away to a nearby river, and began dipping his face in it. The lady came by next to him. "You know, it's not good to keep your feeling and thoughts trapped inside." "I know, but I don't know what happened! Everytime I try to remember, I can't! It's as if, I died temporarily." "But, you stood back up again, like a real man should!" "Thanks." "By the way, I told you my name, I want to know yours." "Akina," she replied. "Akina Haruna." "I only asked for your name, not your last name," he laughed. Although, Kazuhisa could not remember what had happened, he knew he was brought here for a purpose. And he was going to make use of it. To be continued...